Eva Carneiro
| birth_place = Gibraltar | born = | occupation = Doctor | spouse = | children = }} Eva Carneiro (born 15 September 1973) is a Gibraltar-born British sports medicine specialist who is best known for serving as the first-team doctor of Chelsea from 2009 to 2015. Educated at the University of Nottingham, the Australasian College of Sports Physicians in Melbourne and Queen Mary University of London, she worked variously for West Ham United, the Public Health Department, the Olympic Medical Institute, and the England women's football team. Carneiro was employed by Chelsea in 2009, leaving her position under controversial circumstances in September 2015. Early life, education and career Carneiro was born in Gibraltar to a Spanish father and an English mother. At the age of 16, she was inspired to be a doctor in sport. She studied medicine at Nottingham University, spent two years at the Australasian College of Sports Physicians in Melbourne and completed her MSc in Sport and Exercise at Queen Mary University of London. She worked for West Ham United completing her thesis, after which Carneiro was employed by the Public Health department at Islington Primary Care Trust before being appointed to the UK Sports and Medicine Specialist training program with the Olympic Medical Institute preparing British athletes for the 2008 Olympic Games. She also worked with the England women's football team. Chelsea Carneiro joined Chelsea in 2009 and in 2011 she was appointed by manager André Villas-Boas to work with the first team having previously worked with their reserve team squad. After his dismissal she continued to work for Chelsea under the managerships of Roberto Di Matteo, Rafael Benítez and José Mourinho. In the 2014–15 season, Carneiro was reported to have been subjected to sexist chants by Arsenal, Manchester City, and Manchester United supporters. The Football Association's Heather Rabbatts, from their Inclusion and Advisory Board, called on supporters to report sexism within the game with the FA vowing to act against sexist chanting. Chelsea football club called for an end to sexist chanting by fans. Prompted by the abuse aimed at Carneiro, UK Sports Minister, Helen Grant, demanded that sport do more to eradicate “the scourge of bigotry and discrimination". Journalist Alex Clark of The Guardian quoted the abuse aimed at Carneiro as a reason to eradicate sexism from both within football and society in general. She was part of the backup team supporting the Chelsea side that won the the Premier League and League Cup in 2015. Carneiro was the subject of criticism from Mourinho after the first game of the 2015–16 season when, according to Mourinho she rushed onto the pitch to attend to Eden Hazard when he felt the injury was not of a serious nature. Under the Laws of the Game, medical staff are not allowed onto the field without the referee's permission, but have a duty to do tend to an injured player when summoned. Carneiro and head physiotherapist Jon Fearn were twice summoned onto the field by referee Michael Oliver. Personal life On 11 November 2015 Carneiro married Jason De Carteret. External links * The Sports Medical Group * Dr. Eva Carneiro Facebook * Dr. Eva Carneiro Twitter Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Chelsea F.C. non-playing staff Category:West Ham United F.C. non-playing staff Category:Players